The present invention relates, in general, to games in which the participants kick or throw balls or objects at goals to score points and, in particular, to a goal apparatus for trapping incoming balls or objects from any direction around the perimeter of the goal.
The game of golf, while an extremely popular game throughout a good part of the world, can require a substantial investment in equipment and time, not only for the individual player but for the proprietor of the course itself. For golf courses situated in those parts of the country that experience relatively good weather year around, efficient utilization of such a facility is generally not a problem. For golf courses situated in the more northern climates, however, year-round use is generally prevented by cold, rain and snow in the winter months.
Other "fair-weather" sports tend to experience a decline in activity when the weather turns sour, most notably games such as softball and/or soccer. For many players of these games, the return of winter also means a decline in that play will eventually cease until spring of the following year. While other forms of recreation and conditioning exist during the winter months, many players would prefer to practice skills at least somewhat similar to those employed during their summertime activities.
It has thus become desirable to develop a new and novel game, and in particular a goal apparatus, that would allow increased usage of golf courses during the winter months while at the same time refining the skills of participants in softball, soccer and similar games.
Such goal design should take into consideration some or all of the following:
1. The goal itself should offer little, if any obstructions to approach shots from any direction;
2. The goal should capture and hold the incoming balls or other objects within its perimeter to indicate successful completion of the hole;
3. The size the goal should be such that a degree of player approach shot caution is required, similar to that required of putts in regular golf;
4. The goal should be made of materials that can withstand the severest weather conditions and at the same time be of light weight to minimize installation and transportation problems;
5. The goal should be highly visible;
6. The goal should be easy to assemble with a minimum of readily available, common tools and be easily dismantled or folded up for removal and storage when desired; and
7. The goal design should offer reasonable resistance to theft and vandalism.